


Marriage & Motherhood

by DarkDayDream



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Period-Typical Sexism, Pregnancy, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: What Bell's life would have been like, if she had never gone into the woods to find her father.And instead ended up married to Gaston.(Blatantly... rather sexist.)
Relationships: Belle/Gaston (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Marriage & Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any characters from it.

After five years of marriage, Bell had come to accept that Gaston was simply a bit of an idiot. A good provider perhaps, and a passable husband.. but an idiot nonetheless. His mouth quicker than his brain, spouting off the first thing that came to mind. 

Which was often something stupid or minorly insulting. 

But surprisingly, he did make up for his idiocy. 

And rather easily at that. 

Their marriage; not long after father's disappearance, having been a long awaited event in their village. Gaston adamant he would win her hand over, one way or another. And it was through books of all things that he managed to do that, a tired sight on Bell’s lips when she had answered the loud banging at her door. 

Expecting exactly what she saw, when she opened the door. 

Well, almost.

Gaston standing there, with a bothersomly boyish smile on his lips and a paper-wrapped book outstretched in his grasp. Pushing it into Bell’s hands before she could even ask, a grunt of “I thought you would like this,” escaping him. The bullish man down the path and on his way as quickly as he had come, leaving Bell standing there. 

Confusing, and tired… but curious, as was her nature. 

For despite his apparent dislike of them, Gaston had gone out of his way to give Bell a book of all things. New and without a previous owner, its spine uncracked and pages without creases. A smile playing in the corner of her lips as she thumbed through the book, admiring the darkness of the ink against the pale pages.

Her chores of the day forgotten in favor of settling into her father's old chair, immersing herself in a world far from her sleepy village. Maurice kicking up a fuss by the time she finally got around to feeding him, book still in hand. 

The first of many Gaston would end up gifting her, thrusting a new book into her arms every couple weeks, with a flippant excuse and a quick retreat. A happening that Bell had come to expect, and actually look forward to. Her eyes glancing up from the pages of her book when Gaston would stroll past her late father's homely little cottage, laughing brashly with the other hunters. 

So very large and imposing compared to them. 

Gaston parting from his fellow hunters to lean up against the stonework of her porch, the copper scent of blood clinging to his skin and darkening his fingers. A bashful tilt to Bells head, as Gaston would playfully greet her. His dark eyes taking in the careful cross of her ankles, and the way she politely lowered her book. 

Letting it rest against her lap, with her fingers fidgeting together. 

Perhaps Gaston was an idiot, but he was clever enough to understand Bell’s love for reading, nodding dutifully when she long-windedly described the happenings of her books. 

Gaston uninterested as ever.. but at least he pretended to care. 

Lefou having gifted Gaston with a tiny bit of wisdom one drunken night, long after the tavern had closed and the other villagers had gone to their beds. 

“Happy wife, happy life. Ya know what I mean, Gaston?,” And Lefou had been undeniable correct. Gaston begrudgingly keeping his mouth shut when Bell gushed about her books and interests, nodding but never really adding any kind of input at all. 

Their interests without even a hint of overlap. 

But that didn't stop the church bells from ringing, one cold autumn afternoon. Bell a vision in her white, silken dress. Small and angelic at Gaston’s side, looking up at him from beneath batting eyelashes. 

A simple ring of gold encircling her finger. 

Allowing Gaston to finally; after so many years of attempts, claim Bell as his own. Not exactly the barefooted bride he was hoping for, with her books and large words that confused him. But with her readings to keep her mind company, Bell naturally fell into the role of wife and house minder. 

Even more so, when it came to motherhood. 

Their first night together; a memory Bell still looked back on with blushing cheeks, having been all it took for Bell to fall pregnant. Gaston’s large hand cupping at the swell of her rounded belly as she curled up against his chest in bed, book in hand.

Not knowing that only a few hours later, Gaston would be grinning down at her with pride. A boisterous cheer on his lips when their first child came crying into existence, Bell giving birth to a strong and healthy boy. 

Their son; a serious faced child, named after Bell's father. Little Maurice not yet a year old, when Bell became pregnant again. Delivering a second child that was quickly followed by a third and a forth over several years. 

Boys, all boys. 

So much like their father it was tiring. 

Sweet and innocent babies that quickly turned into loud and rowdy toddlers, identical little mops of black hair that would wrestle with their father in the evening time, and snuggle up to Bell when it was time for bed.

Listening with wide eyes as she read from the creased pages of her books, all the way back to the very first book their father had gifted to Bell all those years ago. Gaston wise enough to include a study for Bell when he had built his growing family a home. 

Bell heavy with their fifth child when Gaston had at last moved their expanding family into the large handmade log cabin. A cabin that Gaston had been slaving over for months, aiming for perfection while also keeping a very tight deadline. 

The family only two weeks into living there, when Bell went into early labour on a snowy afternoon. Gaston dutifully at her side, as the midwife talked Bell through what would be her most painful pregnancy to date. 

Her first four children; all born within two hours of her labour starting, having been born without issue or complications. A pinch of worry creasing Gaston's brow when the seventh hour of continuous labour started, Bell’s hand tightly gripping at his own. 

Squeezing for dear life, bearing down upon Gaston’s hand in a crunching grip that didn't loosen until the first quiet cries of their baby rang through the room. 

A soft, tinkering sound. 

Gaston with an uncertain tilt to his head, as Bell cooed over their fifth child. A darling little girl with pale skin and a swatch of brown peach fuzz atop her head. 

So very much like Bell it was startling, her chubby little fingers gripping at Gaston’s offered thumb, staring up at her father with bright hazel eyes. The same gaze as her mother, clean and dreamy with a hint of understanding. 

A content little smile nestling itself in the corner of Bells lips, as she waved Gaston off one early summer evening. Her muscle-brained husband off for some late night hunting, the prey plentiful that summer. Gaston selling more than enough game to comfortably support his family. 

His growing family, if Bell’s morning sickness was anything to go by. Little Eliza; the apple of her father's eye, squealing when he would hoist her up into the air upon return from his hunt. 

The smell of copper clinging to his clothes and skin, and a cocky grin to his lips when Bell pressed his hand to her belly with a bashful tilt of her head.

Gaston might have been an idiot… but he had been right in the end.

It wasn't adventure and excitement in her future. Bell looked beautiful standing in the doorway, greeting Gaston after a long day's hunt. His boys racing about her feet, and his daughter resting against Bell’s hip.

Marriage and motherhood was Bell’s future. 

And she took to it unsurprisingly well. 


End file.
